


Englisch Aufgabe

by HerrOtter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerrOtter/pseuds/HerrOtter
Summary: “Ah don’t mind helping you hide a body,” he said after a long silence.





	Englisch Aufgabe

_What a bloody mess,_ thought Artemisia as she smoked a fag while sitting on the kerb. It was cold, miserable, and the current drizzle had persisted the entire day. _What a cock-up._ She stared definitely at her phone. There wasn’t much she could do about it though. That Michael ponce had already opened his gob up about it. Now Chandra is texting her, trying to get her to open up or some other such nonsense.

**Chandra:** u all right artie?  
  
**Artemisia:** No  
  
**Chandra:** oh no r u throwin a mardy???  
  
**Artemisia:** No  
  
Chandra is typing...

  


The rain stops. Artemisia looks up, confused, and sees a bloke holding his umbrella over her.

“Haven’t seen ye in donkey’s years,” said Jack. “Ye still acting the maggot, Arte?”

Jack is still ginger, his eyes are still blue, and his accent was still a cross of Belfast and Dublin. Normally she’d retort. Today she can’t be arsed. Maybe Artemisia should be more enthusiastic about seeing her dogshite best friend again after years apart. Maybe she should be more shocked to see him in London, what are the odds, right? But she just can’t bring herself to do it.

Beneath her the pavement was wet from the rain. After a moment of looking increasingly uncertain, Jack sits down next to her. After a moment he said, “Ah take it ye are, then.”

“...You remember Agatha?”

It felt strange to say her name, especially to Jack, as despite the fact that she was close with them at the same time – and a dim, distant awareness that they had known each other – to Artemisia the two had been entirely separate parts of her life. Agatha, soft-spoken and careful, shy and distant vs. Jack, cracking on and brash, direct and present; acquaintances. Feck.

“‘Course Ah do.”

Artemisia sucked in the false warmth of her fag. Jack didn’t even complain about how much he hates the smoke, good lad that he was. He might not even hate smoking anymore. “You take up the habit yet?”

“No, and stop it with the malarky,” Jack snapped, his short patience finally exhausted. “Ye wanted tae tell me about Agatha and why yer keenin’.”

The smoke Artemisia blew out curls between them in the shape of a wee malformed heart. Jack's accent always got stronger the more agitated he was, and to quote the man himself, "There isn't a thing under the sun more agitatin' than ye."

“Well.” Said Artemisia and then stopped, because she doesn’t actually know how to say this part. That’s why she’s been avoiding her friends – the new, lasting ones, not the ones she hasn’t seen in a solid decade – and her family. But who would tell Jack if she doesn’t? The smoke caught in her throat and choked her. “Agatha’s in the hospital. Might not make it.”

“ _...Shite._ ”

Her phone chimed. Artemisia looked at it for the sake of doing something with her hands, now that the fag was finally finsihed.

**Agatha:** I lived bitch  
  
**Agatha:** Honestly getting hit by that care wasn’t even that exciting.  
  


Artemisia’s eyes twitched. _Agatha?_ Agatha is texting her. Oh yeah, Agatha and Jack had been friends for a bloody reason. “Because I’ll kill the barmy twat myself at this rate.”

Jack raised an eyebrow and, obligingly, Artemisia showed him the text message.

“Ah don’t mind helping you hide a body,” he said after a long silence. “Had to do it with me provo da anyway, might be nostalgic.”

* * *

  


`Hi, this is a school project, so if anyone who isn't my teacher stumbles across this uhhh... Did you like it? Uhm.`

  


`Moving onto my teacher:`

`I made the stylistic choice to write Jack's accent, instead of merely saying that he has one, as well as incorporating British (and Irish) colloquialisms. Aside from that, if you read this with the work skin turned off, please go back and read it with the work skin turned off. It really adds to the story and also I spent hours on that shit :( When I sat down and started this was supposed to very seriously reference various British (and Irish) social issues but then I uh chickened out of that for some reason. Sorry.`

  


Holy run-on sentences Batman!

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted this to be longer but then the coding like kicked me in the nuts so now here we are ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ might actually write a sequel tho


End file.
